Star Trek: Federation Installation Nine, Episode 9 Persis
by Captain of the Hanford
Summary: Borg Coming!


**PUR****SISTENCE IS FUTILE**

Like most felines, I like life to be more or less the same from day to day. That sameness, no unfamiliar scents coming from the branches or competitor's tracks in the dirt was very comforting to a creature struggling for its existence. If the truth be told, most sentient creatures feel the same, after all, a facing a new challenge each day can wear one down. I thought life on _**FI-9**_was beginning to drift in that direction until. . .

"Commander!", the lieutenant cating the Control Room's Communications Station yells excitedly, "A captain of a Kzinti patrol vessel is calling!" "I will take it in mmmy office.", I answer back, wondering what this is all about. "We meet again D'Sefet-Commander!", the face of a Kzinti Sub-Commander-Flyer announces. Not recognizing him and unsure of just how big an insult it would be to let him know that, I wait and hope for more information. "I understand Lord Huhuff-Riit had a wonderful time with you." NOW I remember! "I see you rrreturned sssafely to Kzinti ssspace Sub-Commanderrr-Flyerrr.", I answer, "What can I do forrr you?" "This time it is I that can do for you!", he answers with pride, "I have been allowed to inform you that a short time ago we monitored two Borg Cube vessels emerge from Trans-warp and move into Federation Space." I begin to react like a human by saying "You are kidding" but I know a Kzinti would not do such a thing. Meow! HAVE I been around humans too long! "Do you have heading forrr them?", I ask in a business like manner, trying to hide my growing concern. "At the present time, they are on a trail that will take them to _**Chugra 10**_ (as the Kzinti still apparently call _**FI-9**_).", he informs, "We are trailing them, they don't appear to have smelled us yet." Knowing enough about the Borg I expect they consider the small Border Patroller little threat as long as it keeps it's distance. "If you wish, we can make plans to ambush them before they get very far.", the Kzinti adds. Knowing such an attack on one, let alone two Borg Cubes would be certain suicide, and needing more information to send to Starfleet Command, I quickly suggest another mission. "A brave plan Sub-Commanderrr-Flyerrr but, before I can do anything I need to contact my superiorrrs. How fast are Borg closing on _**Chugra 10**_?"**, **I ask. "They move slowly, almost cautiously. I estimate it will be between 15 and 20 human hours before they arrive.", he answers appearing a bit relieved I did not take him up on his ambush offer, after all, Kzinti are impulsive NOT crazy! Unless they speed up, I have a bit of time so I suggest, "It would be best if you can trail Borg forrr while, they may sssuddenly change course. Information on what they doing would be more valuable at present." "Wise D'Sefet-Commander, I can see why Lord Huhuff-Riit called you "a most Kzinti-like Caitian". I will continue trailing and keep you informed.", he says before his image leaves my screen. "Have Seniorrr Staff assemble in my office quickly!", I order the stunned lieutenant adding as I remember the particulars of one of the crew, "And ask 4 of 5 to join usss." I quickly contact Starfleet Command with the information.

"I concur with your plan Sef.", the Starfleet Admiral says as I finish laying out the only plan I could come up with, "We are assembling a fleet as we speak but it will be a while before we sail. Any time you can buy us will help, good luck!"

As my staff arrives, I greet them briefly and then return to what I am doing. When all have arrived, I continue to pretend to study the information on the Padds on my desk while I ponder something. How do you tell people you work with and have grown fond of that, at best, their world will change in a few hours? Probably NOT for the better. Do I begin by trying to soften the news with a joke like "guess who is coming for a meal"? I am not a great leader like President Kirk or Ambassador Spock, just a poor feline trying to get along in the universe! I remember an old Caitian saying "Some are born to greatness and others just step in it and track it all over the place", I do not have to smell the bottoms of my boots to tell where I fit in that group. Hearing more than one of them clear their throats I know I have kept them waiting long enough so. . . "Two Borg Cubesss have entered Federation Space.", I announce, continuing, "Theirrr course, at present, isss forrr _**FI-9**_ and, from information Kzinti vessel hasss provided they will arive before thisss time tomorrow." The silence is deafening, suddenly 4 of 5 yells at Security-Chief, "I knew it! Damn it! I told you something was happening with my bio-chips!" "Doctorrr?!", I inquire. Selar activates her Tricorder and reports, "Your implants show unusual activity but at a very low intensity." "Keep eye on him, and inform me quickly if thingsss change.", I order. Turning to 4 of 5, I ask, "What are you feeling? Are you in dangerrr of losing yourself?" "It feels like the distance buzz of a million bees bouncing around in my skull, voices barely heard and not understood. I CAN control it!", he says through gritted teeth, trying to convince himself as much as me. "Good!", I say not knowing what else to add. "What are we going to do eh?", Jacobs asks. "I have contacted Starfleet Command and they agree with my plan.", I take a deep breath and continue, "Asss sssoon as feasible and in any thing that will hold airrr, _**FI-9**_ and sssystem isss to be evacuated by all personnel possible." A chorus of protesting voices erupt, one louder than the rest. "I never thought a Caitian warrior would run from an enemy!", Security-Chief exclaims above the others. "He isss NOT!", I reply. My announcement silences all and I continue laying out my plan. "Starfleet isss assembling fleet to respond to Borg but that will take time, time that will have to be obtained somewhere. It would appearrr that somewhere will be here. I plan to ssstay and put up what fight _**FI-9**_**'s** weapon systemsss can.", I say. "REQUEST premiss. . .", Jacobs begins. Knowing what she has in mind I interrupt, "NO!" "Commander! As your First Officer, I can't let you risk yourself. I will stay!", Gerve volunteers. "If we were on vessel your argument could be valid Gerve but, there are different regulationsss for Space Station.", I answer, seeing the concern and disappointment in both Jacobs' and Gerve's faces I add, "Besidesss I will need both of you to sssee that _**Bastet**_ and her chargesss get to safety. Some of those shipsss will have difficult time moving let alone going to warp!" Passing out the Padds I have been studying I continue, "I would like plan implemented as sssoon as possible." "Commander, even with the Runabouts, there are not enough ships to evacuate all personnel.", Jacobs announces as she studies her Padd. "I know. We will have to use ancient adage, Femalesss and Kitsss first. I have contacted minersss, sssome of them plan to hide in minesss, hoping rock will keep Borg from detecting them.", I answer. "What about our unseen neighbor?", Gerve asks referring to _**Nemesis Station**_. "Since conflict ended, it hasss had only boney staff and what vesselsss are there are not ssspace worthy.", I answer. "That's skeleton staff, Commander. I was wondering if being cloaked, personnel would be safe there?", Gerve says. "I am unaware whether or not Borg can detect cloaked installation but, good idea. I will make inquires.", I promise, "If there nothing else. . . We all have great deal of work to get completed in ssshort time!" As my staff departs, I notice more than one acting strangely.

After a few hours, I decide to see how my plans are progressing. As I step off the Turbolift on the Bazar Level, I am met by a dozen or more civilians with various problems and concerns. As I do my best to answer the questions or direct their owner to someone that can, I hear above the clamor, "NO, NO, NO! I WILL NOT!"

The crowd hastily parts and I am flattened by a IFO, Identified Furry Object, namely Sarrah. Although she is smaller than the average Kzinrret, like most descended from predators, she is ALL muscle! She hits me like a bag of moist Thermoconcrete! I open my eyes to find Sarrah straddling my mid-section, her sharp claws imbedded in my uniform top and her frightened face nose to nose with mine. "I will NOT leave you my lord!", she declares loudly, "I am only a female, but, I beg the honor to die by your side!" Trying to calm her I reach up and stroke the fur under her chin. She responds by craning her neck and needing my chest and for a moment I forget where we are. Seeing the shocked look on a number of the faces of the civilians I had been talking to, I ask Sarra, "Can we go somewhere and discuss thisss?" After being helped up by Sarrah and Jacobs, who was with her just before her outburst, I take Sarrah by the paw and lead her to a special place I go when I need a little quiet time. "Run SEF12B.", I command the computer as we arrive outside one of the small holosuites. "Program complete, you may enter when ready.", _**FI-9's**_ computer purrs. The door opens and I try to lead Sarrah in but she is hesitant. I thought Jacobs had explained Federation technology to her but maybe she had not gotten around to holodecks yet. After a second, Sarrah's trust in me overrules her concern and we step from the metal deck of _**FI-9 **_in space to the wooden floor of my childhood tree house on Cait. It is an hour after sunset, on one of those rare nights when Cait's two moons, Rea and Sura have risen on the same side of the planet and are in their full phase. They shine like the watching eyes of the god in the velvet blackness. I can tell it is the night before First Day, Sunday to humans because I can smell the food Mama is readying for tomorrow's visitors. Like, I was told the day Sunday was on old Earth, First Day is the day people go visiting relatives and friends, you never knew who might show up. My tree house was located in the perfect spot. At the far side of the field where my father ran our farm's livestock. High up in a Wacher tree that grew on the bank of a stream where the livestock came to drink. Far enough from the house for me to have some privacy yet near enough to hear if I was being called. Unfortunately, it is all gone now. 'Progress' caught up with our farm while I was trapped on the _**Bozeman**_. My family's farm is now a part of a sprawling housing subdivision. Sitting down on a bench that was once big enough for me to lie on and watch the stars, I find it now almost too small to sit on. I motion for Sarrah to join me. "I am sorry for my conduct my lord but, when Jacobs informed me of your plans . . .", she begins as she sits. "That all right.", I comfort. "I am only a female and untrained but, I could help you fight the Machine Men.", she continues, "I do not wish to loose you . . . Sef." I am surprised and a little pleased at Sarrah's use of the name my friends use. Always before, even in private she would use either my rank, 'my lord' or both with my full name when she addressed me. I put my arm around her, draw her close and tell her a secret to assure her. Then, for a long while we sit there, enjoying the warm darkness of a Caitian summer night.

After I get Sarrah calmed down and back to her quarters, I continue my inspection. An evacuation, especially one operating on as short notice as this one is never goes as smoothly as you would hope. I will consider this operation successful if no one is seriously injured or killed. With that in mind I decide to see how Doctor Selar is doing. Sickbay is thankfully quiet as I enter. From the looks of things, at present, the most serious injury so far suffered is a broken arm that Doctor Selar is treating now. Finishing the treatment, she has the patient tryout the arm and fingers before a final check with a Tricorder. The man acknowledges me with a nod as Selar escorts him to the door. As they pass, Selar says, "I will attend to you shortly Commander." The door closes and, Selar turns toward me, a hypospray in hand. "What that?", I ask. "I assumed you had been informed Commander. This serum was developed to inhibit the spread of the Borg's Nanite Infection as they attempt to assimilate a victim.", she explains. "Doesss it work?", I ask as she administers it. "In theory it should.", is her less than comforting reply. Seeing that I am not leaving, she asks, "Is there something else I can do for you Commander?" "Yesss . . .", I begin, not sure how to proceed. Most know that felines are naturally independent. That has its advantages however, such a mind set does make asking a 'favor' almost an unnatural act. "Asss you know Doctorrr, _**Bastet**_ will be joining fleet asss it returnsss to engage Borg.", I continue. "I am aware of that Commander.", Selar answers. "Because of Xyon, you will not accompany herrr." I explain. "I know Commander and I thank you for your indulgence.", she says almost apologetically. She is NOT making this any easier so, "I want you to take care of Sarrah. Jacobsss will be on _**Bastet**_ and Sarrah isss not ready to be on herrr own yet." "Jacobs has already made such arraignments for Sarrah.", Selar informs me, "And I will do my best to see she has a long and prosperous life Commander." "That isss most kind, considering you think of yourself asss doctorrr, not veterinarian.", I say with regrettable sarcasm. "I deserved that, I made that judgment before I had all the data Commander. In fact, when you and Jacobs are on duty and Xyon is here studying, Sarrah sometimes comes and studies with him or she follows and assists me.", she informs a surprised me. "I had no idea!", I answer. "I saw no reason to inform you but, I was considering discussing Sarrah's interest in medicine with you. She shows a natural talent and interest in the field and I was hoping you would allow me to encourage and work with her.", Selar says. "All I want isss for Sarrah to be happy. Whateverrr that takesss I will allow.", I answer. "Excellent!", she says, "When things get back to normal I will talk to Sarrah about it." After inquiring how Xyon is handling our current problem and finding out he is fine, I thank Doctor Selar and return to my duties.

"Sorry bout Sarrah eh?", Jacobs begins as she pokes her head into my office just before the _**Bastet**_**'s **'Fleet' is scheduled for departure, "I didn't know you would be out of your office!" "No harm done.", I reply, "Is ssshe ok now?" "She seems calm enough, whatever the 'secret' was that you told her seems to help.", Jacobs answers, adding with a joking smile "Care to let me in on it eh?" Knowing she is only joking I ignore her request and say, "I understand you arraigned forrr Doctorrr Selarrr to take care of Sarrah." As she enters and casually sits down without my bidding, as usual she says, "No problem, I figured you might be too busy to.", then realizing her place adds, "I hope that was ok with you." "Of course! I am happy to know Sarrah hasss many looking out forrr herrr.", I assure adding, "Were you aware of herrr interest in medicine?" "I knew she was a heck of a masseuse, all that kneading as a kitten I guess but, I only heard the other when I saw Selar. She and Xyon are very fond of her you know.", Jacobs informs. "So I have been told.", I answer wondering what other surprises my Kzinrret might have in store. "Sometimes if Selar is busy or has to work late, she will ask Sarrah to care for Xyon. He calls her Mama Selay.", Jacobs tells. Stunned I sit in silence for a moment as Jacobs continues, "I just wanted to say this assignment hasn't been as bad as some told me it would be and, serving under a non-human like you was easier than I expected." Knowing Jacobs' service record, I question, "Non-human? I thought yourrr first assignment wasss underrr command of Vulcan." "You know what I mean.", she answers. I do, I have heard it before. "I was told I would spend most of my time picking up hair balls or cleaning litter boxes.", she adds. "I had similarrr warningsss about humansss when I left Cait for academy.", I inform. "Such as?!", Jacobs asks, feigning indignance. "Let us just sssay that my mother advised me to obtain large bunch of yellow fruit ssshe called 'Bandanasss' as sssoon as I arrived on Earth.", I say, trying to simulate a human smile. Jacobs responds by raising her arm, scratching under it and uttering the stereotypical ape call "ouh, ouh, ouh!". "And forrr rrrecord, as for hairrr ballsss, we seldom use ourrr tonguesss on each otherrr any more . . . Forrr grooming anyway.", I enlighten. "Ouh, ouh . . . Huh!? Hey . . . YUCK!", she replies as my meaning dawns on her. She begins to comment but., a message from the _**Bastet**_ cuts her off. Gerve wants her onboard so they can get underway. "Well Commander . . . Be careful! And DON"T be a hero!", Jacobs says, continuing, "Sarra loves you, you know." "I know and, I will!", I answer, "You take care of the three femalesss I have grown most fond of, _**Bastet**_, Sarrra and yourself . . . Cleopatrrra!" "That's the first time I have ever heard you use my first name!", Jacobs says with surprise. "The Great Fanged One willing, it will not be last.", I say. With that Jacobs stands and signals the _**Bastet**_ she is ready for transport.

As she disappears, Gerve calls again. I have not had much time to get to know my First Officer. The fact we had to share separate command duties of _**FI-9**_ and the _**Bastet**_ coupled with the Tellarite's natural gruffness and possibly the fact that creatures that looked like me probably hunted the proto-Tellarites leaving a race memory all conspired to make our time together short and usually VERY much concerned with business. "Commander we are ready to get underway.", he begins in his usual business like manner. "Very well Gerve, good luck!", I reply. Instead of signing off, he says, "I wish you would reconsider your choice to stay behind. If this turns out badly, Starfleet will need officers like you!" I wish there was time to tell Gerve what I thought of his skills and that I already had made a recommendation that he should be given permanent official command of the _**Bastet**_ if necessary. Instead, I answer, "My plan, My decision Gerve besidesss, Starfleet will need officers like you asss well. Anyway, Jacobsss will tell you all catsss have nine livesss. Take good care of MY ssship!" "MY SHIP!", Jacobs answers from the background. "I have enjoyed being your First Officer Commander. _**Bastet**_out!", Gerve says with about as much emotion as I have ever seen in him. Seconds later the _**Bastet**_ and her fleet depart.

I spend a sleepless night alone on the now deserted station and, begin early the next day to prepare for the arrival of our visitors. The station is disturbingly silent, almost creepy as I nervously walk the empty, darkened corridors for probably the last time. I know non-felinoids will question my use of the word 'creepy', thinking that we prefer the shadows. However, I wish to remind them that we like all warm bloods are born to the sun. I am carrying four Phasers, each tuned to a different frequency harmonic. Their weight, the three hanging off my uniform and the one in my hand is alien and uncomfortable. As I walk, I hope everyone is safely away. Suddenly I detect movement in the shadows, a pair of glowing eyes meets my gaze. I think, hope it is too soon for the Borg as I aim my weapon. As my claw begins to tighten on the trigger, Security-Chief steps into the light. "Dammmn it Security-Chief! I thought everyone had left!", I hiss as I quickly lower my Phaser. "I'm sorry D'Sefet-Commander but, as I said before, Kzinti don't run from danger. Also, I wish to beg your forgiveness for my hasty words in the Staff meeting.", he says. "They are forgotten.", I assure. Recalling my plan, I ask, "You are aware I do not intend to die here?" "I know D'Sefet-Commander, neither do I, as it is said, "Only a Fool Fights with a Burning Klingon in a House". I saw your Kzinti vessel was ready for a quick exit when I prepared the _**Tigris**_ for 4 of 5 and my departure.", he says. "4 of 5 isss here too?!", I question with concern. "I thought if his Borg parts did activate it would be safer for him to be here with me instead of with the humans.", Security-Chief explains. "A wise decision, where isss he now?", I ask. "I have him checking the outer areas for any sign anyone was left behind.", he says.

As we finish checking the Bazaar and make our way back to the Control Room, Security-Chief observes, "D'Sefet-Commander, I have thought about the way these Borg are acting and their tactics are, as the Grass Eaters like Doctor Selar would say, "Most Illogical"." The phrase sounds strange coming from a Kzinti but he is correct. "I know, I have tried to think of every possible rrreason forrr why they are coming here and why they are doing ssso asss they are and, none make sssense.", I say, continuing, "Asss border outpost between Federation and Patriarchy, _**FI-9**_ isss of sssome importance but what isss it to Borg?" "It could be that they are after the Crystals on the planets.", he ventures. "True but one Borg vessel could handle sssuch mission and any resistance we could offerrr and, why move ssso ssslowly? Surely they know we know they are coming and will be getting rrready forrr them.", I wonder. "As I said, "Most Illogical"", he repeats thoughtfully making me wonder if I should check as see if my Security Chief has some green blood on his teeth.

Shortly after Security-Chief and I reach the Control Room, we are joined by 4 of 5. "It appears that all personnel have safely evacuated.", he reports. Noting the stiffness in his bearing I ask, "Are you ok?" "The voices are growing in intensity but, still within my control, Commander.", he answers bravely.

Now there is nothing to do but wait. All the Station's weapons have been checked and are armed as well the Station's Self-destruct Systems. With luck, it is hoped _**FI-9**_ will take at least one Borg Cube with it when it goes and, with the help of the Great Fanged One, Security-Chief, 4 of 5 and I will be able to escape in the confusion. "D'Sefet-Commander.", Security-Chief standing at the Control Room's Communications Station begins, "Sub-Commander-Flyer is roaring!" "On ssscreen.", I command from the Control Room's Weapons Station. "We are approaching the outer limit your system D'Sefet-Commander!", he informs, "What is your will?" Not wanting to give to much away on a channel the Borg might be monitoring, I answer, "I rrrequire you to rrremain outside sssystem and await further communicationsss. Allow Borg to continue on." Looking puzzled but behaving as a Kzinti subordinate, Sub-Commander-Flyer rakes his claws across his face in a Kzinti salute and answers, "As you command D'Sefet-Commander." "I have them on our Long Range Scanners.", 4 of 5 reports from Ops, "They are slowing. ETA 15 minutes." Although there are only three of us, already with our 'Backs Up' as my human friends might describe our state in feline terms, my Starfleet training almost compels me to order, "Rrred Alert!"

As the Borg draw nearer, my concern over 4 of 5 grows. He periodically reports on the progress of the Borg but, the signs he is being affected by his Borg Implants are increasing. If one did not know what was happening, from the way he is shaking his head and rubbing his ears, you might think he had Ear Mites. Security-Chief has also noticed 4 of 5's growing distress and has moved to within reach of his assistance just in case. Then they are here! One Cube remains a distance away while the other moves along side of _**FI-9**_. I had hoped they both would be near enough to be at least damaged by _**FI-9's**_ destruction but as I wait for their first swipe I think that will be unlikely. As I am targeting all weapons on the suspected weak spots of the nearest Cube, 4 of 5 suddenly stiffens and stares directly at me. Security-Chief grabs him to prevent any Borg inspired hostile actions but 4 of 5 does not move. "THERE IS NO NEED FOR ALARM COMMANDER.", 4 of 5 says in a stiff, machine like way, "WE COME IN PEACE!" Both Security-Chief and I are to stunned to do anything. After a moment the voice coming from 4 of 5 continues, "AS A SIGN OF OUR GOOD WILL WE WILL NOW ORDER OUR OTHER VESSEL TO SELF DESTRUCT." "NO. . . Wait! Do Not!", I call, not knowing if I can be heard by the voice. "WE WISH TO PROVE OUR GOOD INTENTIONS.", the voice thankfully replies. "Yourrr lack of aggression hasss proven that.", I say, noticing the unbelieving look I am receiving from Security-Chief. "AS YOU WISH. WE WILL AWAIT THE ARRIVAL OF YOUR FLEET THEN.", the voice says ominously. "What are they planning?", I wonder aloud. "Was that wise D'Sefet-Commander? Don't the humans have a saying about a 'Gift House'?", Security-Chief asks. "That's 'Horse'!", 4 of 5 corrects, showing he has returned to normal. "A 'Horse House'?", Security-Chief asks. "Gift Horse! "Never look a Gift Horse in the mouth"!", 4 of 5 says with exasperation as he struggles to be released from Security-Chief's grasp. "Oh, that makes more sense. I didn't think human dwellings had mouths.", Security-Chief answers as he releases him, then innocently asks, "What's a Horse?" 4 of 5 looks upward and shakes his head. "It isss also sssaid "Beware of sssomeone bringing Ferrengi as gift". I neverrr understood that one.", I comment. "It could be because their meat is always tough and the ears get stuck in your throat.", Security-Chief answers as 4 of 5 looks on unbelievingly shaking his head. "Neverrr mind that now!", I say, "We have otherrr thingsss of concern. They do not ssseem to be blocking ourrr transmissions. I will update Starfleet as to what happening."

"The Borg offered WHAT?! And you did WHAT?!", the Admiral questions after I report what has happened, "Sef, what were you thinking?!" "I wasss thinking of all creaturesss aboard that vessel. There could be Federation, Romulan, Klingon, (seeing 4 of 5 I add) even Mrowan Dronesss there.", I argue. "I admire your humanit . . . compassion but. . .", the Admiral begins. "Like Humansss, Caitiansss pride themselvesss on theirrr non-violent idealsss. I saw no rrreason to let thousandsss be killed. Besidesss, If thisss wasss part of their plan, by refusing offerrr, it could force them to change orrr delay next ssstep. More time forrr you.", I defend. "I doubt that you were thinking about that last part until after things were said and done Sef but, you're right, anything that can be done to disrupt their plans will help. We are seven days away. The ball is still in your court Commander, good luck. Russ out.", he says. I never understood why humans use references to an ancient kit's game in their communications but I remember a proper reply, "Thank you Admiral, I will try not to drop it. D'Sefet out."

Although felines are use to waiting, it can be, like it is for most, very trying. Fortunately, as we wait for the fleet to arrive, two items occur to break up the monotony. First . . . "Lieutenant Commander Jacobs to Commander D'Sefet!", a familiar voice calls one afternoon. Surprised, worried why she is calling and, wondering how she managed to get clearance to make contact, I respond, "Proceed Commanderrr." As Jacobs' grinning face appears on my screen, she begins, "How's things going eh?" Now more confused than ever I ask, "Isss there something I can do forrr you Jacobsss?" "No. I have someone here that wanted to see you!", she says as she pulls Sarrah into the picture. "Greetings my lord, you are looking well.", Sarrah says, unaccustomed to addressing a smelless, two-dimensional likeness and unsure of how she is to speak to one. I am extremely pleased to see her but, I try to contain myself, "Greetingsss Sarrah, you are looking well to." From Sarrah's gestures I can see she is as pleased to see me as I her however, Jacobs, not picking up on those gestures interrupts, "SUCH EMOTION! You two will be steaming up the View Screens in a moment!" Sarrah gives Jacobs a playful, careful swat. Probably remembering that, as the Kzinti believe, Jacobs, like all humans were cursed by the Great Fanged One by depriving them of their protective fur. Jacobs responds in kind and says, "Didn't you want to tell the Commander something Sarrah?" Sarrah, reminded, begins recounting the adventures she and Jacobs have had. _**Bastet's**_ flotilla has gotten as far as Wrigley's Pleasure Planet and, is waiting there to join up with the fleet. Knowing what the _**Bastet**_ will be involved in soon, Gerve has given the crew shore leave. Jacobs and Sarrah took in the planet's sites together. Sarrah is overwhelmed to say the least! Adapting from the protected, controlled life in a harem to a sheltered but free life on a small, isolated outpost has taken her quite a while. Now, in a very short time she has gone from that quiet life on _**FI-9**_ to exploring what one of the Federation's foremost vacation spots has to offer. Breathless as she finishes her story, she adds, "I just wish you had been here too, my lord." "Perhapsss one day you and I can visit there and you can ssshow me all of what you and Jacobsss did.", I comfort and encourage. "I pray the Great Fanged One will allow it my lord.", Sarrah answers.

An awkward silence signals that Sarrah is through and soon Jacobs reappears on the Screen, "Sef, what's all this we are hearing about the Borg offering to destroy one of their cubes and know that we are coming. You know Gerve, typical Tellarite, says nothing. What's going on eh?" She knows I could not discuss the situation even if I wanted to so I answer her by saying, "You know just about as much as I do at moment." After a few more seconds of awkward silence, Jacobs smiles and signs off with, "Take care of my Space Station!"

Second, a few days later I receive another call. This time it is the Captain of the Kzinti Patrol Vessel. "The Patriarch wishes for me to have a face to face meeting with you D'Sefet-Commander.", he informs. I begin to call for 4 of 5 to use him to contact the Borg but before I can he appears at my door. "TELL SPECIES 808 (KZINTI) TO COME, PEACEFULLY!", the Borg voice of 4 of 5 says. When he is himself again, I say, "I am sorry, I can sssee pain when Borg use you." "I'm all right, they have gotten a little nicer when they come. First it was like someone pushing me down and standing on my neck while they did what they wanted. Now they seem to politely tap me on the shoulder and just push me out of the way.", 4 of 5 explains. "Well I will try and keep their appearrrancesss as few as posssible.", I promise. I signal the Kzinti vessel to come ahead and soon it is in orbit around us.

Deciding it would be best if the Kzinti Captain and I meet privately, I have Security-Chief and 4 of 5 vacate the Control Room. When he signals he is ready to beam over, I operate the Transporter. As he finishes materializing, I have to remind myself he is NOT a human and NOT to make a grab for his paw. Instead, I move in front of the Transporter Consol., rake my claws across my face and say, "Welcome to_** Federation Installation Nine**_ Sub-Commanderrr-Flyerrr. Yourrr presence honnorsss my humble command." He in turn salutes me in the exact same fashion and replies, "I am honored to be standing on the Station commanded by the great D'Sefet-Commander of the Federation." Knowing this is not a social visit I invite, "If you will follow mmme, we can discusss ourrr problem in my office." With a nod, the Kzinti steps from the Transporter Pad and follows me into my office. He stands at attention as I take my place behind my desk. I sit knowing he will not until I do and then only if I invite him to. "Please sssit!", I say, adding as I see his difficulty in what to do with his tail, "I am sssory, humansss tend to forget sssome have tailsss when designing thingsss to sssit on." All settled I begin, "What can I do forrr you Sub-Commanderrr-Flyerrr?" He begins by telling me that the Kzinti government is worried the Borg might also attack them and are sending their own fleet to the border. The Kzinti want to collaborate with Starfleet and want me and Sub-Commander-Flyer to work out the details. I know a combined fleet attack would be impossible, given traditional Kzinti tactics. However the offer of an alliance IS an historic event in and of itself. First problem, "I am not authorized to agree to sssuch plan on my own. I will have to contact Starfleet forrr instructionsss.", I explain. "The Patriarch is aware of that.", Sub-Commander-Flyer replies. Second problem, "Also I am not sssure if Borg can decode ourrr messagesss. We might be giving them valuable information.", I caution. "That is also understood and, it is expected that you will do all within your power to protect what we have told you.", he answers, "Proceed!" With that, I instruct the computer to record, encode and transmit a Priority One message to Admiral Russ. "Message sent.", the computer purrs when it is finished, much to the amusement of Sub-Commander-Flyer. "It will take few minutesss forrr message to be received and answered.", I explain. The silence is deafening as we sit there waiting. Other than Security-Chief, I have not had any non-formal contact with a Kzintosh, so I sit there trying to think of a topic of conversation and wondering if a Kzinti would understand the concept of what humans call 'chit chat'. Before I can speak. "I was born here.", Sub-Commander-Flyer blurts out, adding proudly, "My father was in command of this station." I do not know what to say. I know if two humans were having the same conversation the reply might be "WELL welcome home!" but that would NOT make any sense to a Kzinti, it barely makes sense to me! "You are welcome to have look around Sub-Commanderrr-Flyerrr although, most of interesting placesss are closed.", I offer. "Thank you D'Sefet-Commander but if you do not mind, I will wait for another time.", he replies. "Of course, you are alwaysss welcome here in peace.", I say. A short time later a beep signals Starfleet's reply is ready. Anticipating the reply will be for Sub-Commander-Flyer I turn the screen so he can see it and I move around behind his chair so I will also be seen. The screen changes from the Federation logo to Admiral Russ's face. "Commander D'Sefet?!", the Admiral asks as he finds himself face to face with a Kzinti. Stooping down I say, "Admiral Russs I would like to introduce Sub-Commanderrr-Flyerrr of Kzinti vessel . . . I am sssorry Sub-Commanderrr-Flyerrr I do not know name of yourrr ssship." "I am Sub-Commander-Flyer of the Patriarch's scout _**Watching Eyes**_. I am honored to be able to speak with you as allies Russ-Admiral." "The honor is mine, Sub-Commander-Flyer. We have considered your generous offer and will transmit our coded reply and all data we can at the end of this message. I will leave it up to Commander D'Sefet to explain anything not understood. Again I would like to say how pleased we are to have an offer of cooperation from the Patriarchy.", Russ out. Sub-Commander-Flyer and I view the coded message together as soon as the computer informs it is ready. Basically it says the Federation Fleet will face the Borg Cubes first and should it become necessary the Kzinti fleet will be asked for assistance. In addition it is promised that if the Borg make a move toward the Kzinti Border, the Federation Fleet will pursue and join with the Kzinti Fleet in an attack. There is additional data the Federation has on Borg Cube weaknesses and tactics meant to assist the Kzinti Admirals in their plans. I am worried, for all its flowerily words of good will and welcome, the message to the Kzinti is 'Please stay away', I wonder how the Kzinti will react. I do not have long to wait. "I NEVER would have believed it!", Sub-Commander-Flyer roars, "My father's father once told me of the stories he had been told about the Monkeys with the hearts of Kzinti but I thought it was just something the Patriarchy made up to explain their many defeats! It would appear our Caitian Brothers were wise to surrender instead of opposing them."

I am surprised to discover the Kzinti's belief regarding Caitians and the Federation and, decide to take this opportunity to enlighten at least one Kzinti as to the principle foundation of the Federation, "I will let you in on sssecret to Federation's powerrr." Sub-Commander-Flyer grows very quiet and attentive as I continue, "Humansss once called it E Purrabusss Unum!" "What kind of weapon is that?!", he questions. "It one of most pppowerful weaponsss ever imagined. Humansss possessed it the day they first encountered Kzinti and it hasss grown more pppowerful everrr sssince. It is motto, E Purrabusss Unum, Out of Many, One. It meansss both Cait and Federation were made strongerrr by theirrr joining." "We have always been taught the humans conquer and enslave.", he informs. "Perhapsss once, to otherrr humansss on their own planet but, by time they were venturing into ssspace, they had come to rrrealize pppeaceful contact and corporation made forrr betterrr life forrr all. Caitiansss are asss free asss orrr freerrr than Kzinti.", I answer. "I doubt the Kzinti will ever possess such a weapon.", he says with a sad tone to his voice. "You have put one claw on it today!", I say, "Thisss offerrr of alliance, what would your father'sss father have thought of it?" "He would have never believed the humans would consider such a thing.", he replies. "And what do you think of humansss and Federation now?",I ask. "I am not sure.", he answers. "Why do Kzinti think Federation rrreoppened thisss Space Station?", I question. "Most believe it was to guard against us.", he answers. "Then most are wrong!", I reply, "My ordersss were and are to make Station a ppportal through which Federation and Patriarchy can freely contact each otherrr." "In times of trouble.", Sub-Commander-Flyer comments. "Anytime!", I reply, "Forrr ANY rrreasson!" "Your task would seem to be a difficult one. Kzinti are very set in their ways you know.", he says with a candor that surprises me. "You here.", I comment. Sub-Commander-Flyer lowers his gaze and nods in thought.

Although our business is concluded, Sub-Commander-Flyer does not rise to leave. His demeanor suggests he has something else on his mind. "Isss there sssomething more I can do for you?", I question hesitantly. "I mean no disrespect D'Sefet-Commander but I was ordered . . . asked by my superior to inquire about the Kzinrret Sarrah.", he says to my alarm. Wondering what is coming next and thankful Sarrah is on the relative safety of Wrigley's Pleasure Planet I ask, "What concernsss your sssuperior about Sarrah?" "He is Sarrah's sire and has a wager with Lord Huhuff-Riit. He has taken the position that you still have Sarrah, Lord Huhuff-Riit believes you have had to destroy her." "You will have honorrr of telling yourrr superiorrr that he winsss, I sent Sarrah to sssafety along with otherrr Station Personnel.", I answer, a little more impressed with Security-Chief's linage. Sub-Commander-Flyer's ears indicate his pleasure at my answer as he says, "I will relay what you have told me." With that, he stands and announces, "With your permission I will return to my vessel now." "Of course! Afterrr you.", I answer as I motion to the door.

The day before the Federation Fleet is expected to arrive, Security-Chief and 4 of 5 enter the Command Center. Uncharacteristically he exclaims that he has left something important in his office and asks 4 of 5 to go get it for him. Once he is sure 4 of 5 is gone, he begins, "D'Sefet-Commander, it was in your plan to use the destruction of this station as one of the ways to defeat the Borg was it not?" "That wasss but, with their cubesss so farrr away it looksss as if there will be little chance of that!", I answer. "What if I could show you a way to strike at the cubes?", Security-Chief asks. "How?!", I ask. "Why do you think this Station is in the form of a paw?", he asks. "Most Federation expertsss thought it wasss Kzinti'sss visual way of showing theirrr claim to thisss area of space.", I explain. "But did your experts ever wonder why a paw? We could have made it in any image, a Kzinti head with the jaws open wide for example.", he questions. "One expert thought paw sssymbolized ownership to Kzinti.", I answer. Apparently I am not giving him the response he was looking for, so Security-Chief prods, "What else does a paw do?" I am at a loss and getting no answer he says, "It reaches out and strikes!" "I do not understand Security-Chief.", I say. Stepping to my desk Security-Chief begins, "I trust I can rely on your discretion not to disclose the Patriarch's secrets D'Sefet-Commander. Computer! Command Authorization Eight Eight!" A here to fore unnoticed panel opens in the top of my desk and a Control Station rises up through it. For a second I am dumbfounded then, looking closely at it I say, "That looksss like Starship'sss Conn Controlsss!" "Correct D'Sefet-Commander!", Security-Chief answers. Like all good captains I think I know all the capabilities of the machinery under my command, I say, "Thisss station'sss power is provided by Fusion Reactorsss and, we only have thrustersss for maneuvering and station keeping." "That is what you were allowed to think.", Security-Chief answers, "Supervisor of Slaves and his Jotoki have taken great pains to make sure That Female did not discover this secret." Looking at the display I comment, "Thisss looksss like ssstation hasss limited warp capability." "And enough Ultritium in the claw of each of the station's toes to destroy a Galaxy Class Star Ship!", Security-Chief proudly adds, "That along with the explosion from the Warp Core following Photon Torpedo and Phaser fire should, at the vary least render what is left of the Borg Cubes little threat to your Federation's fleet." Gradually Security-Chief's plan dawns on me and I confirm, "Are you suggesting we execute Picard Maneuverrr?" "What is that D'Sefet-Commander?", Security-Chief asks. After I finish explaining it is a way a vessel can appear to be in two places at the same time and use the confusion caused to successfully attack an enemy and how it was first used by Captain Picard in a battle with the Ferangi, he comments, "Leave it up to the humans to mark a Kzinti tactic as their own!" Considering Security-Chief's plan I comment, "If we are going to survive, sssuch attack it will rrrequire ssspilt sssecond timing!" "It is fortunate there are only felinoids on board then, no humans to slow us down.", Security-Chief answers back. "What about 4 of 5? What he knowsss Borg doesss as well.", I ask. "I will make sure he is not a problem when the time comes.", Security-Chief promises. "I do not want him permanently injured Security-Chief!" "Whatever I do to him, he will fully recover D'Sefet-Commander.", he assures. Before 4 of 5 can return, Security-Chief and I finalize plans as to when and if we will put _**FI-9's**_ secret into action.

What will probably be many's last day arrives with a feeling that is hard to explain but easy to understand. It is the electricity that builds before a hunt or fight. A character in an old Earth video about a long forgotten war may have summed it up best when he said, "GOD I love the smell of Napalm in the morning!" It is a dangerous and addictive feeling that if not recognized and controlled will lead to disaster!

"The calvary is here!", 4 of 5 announces as he watches the Federation Fleet slow from Warp Speed and appear just outside the solar system, "I hope they aren't led by a guy named Custer!" Security-Chief looks puzzled by 4 of 5's last remark however I have read enough of Earth's military history to know what he means and silently echo his hope. The fleet pauses at the edge of the system, only the _**Enterprise E**_ most likely commanded by Captain Picard continues on. "What are they doing?!", Security-Chief roars, "Have they gone mad?! That plan of attack will surely end in all our destruction!" "Easy Security-Chief! They know what they are doing.", I assure him and myself. As he shakes his head in disbelief, the _**Enterprise**_ arrives and takes up a position near the station, unfortunately in a direct line between the station and the cube. A position that will cause problems if we are forced to implement our secret plan. Probably having been briefed about 4 of 5, shortly, "_**Enterprise**_ to _**FI-9**_. . . Commander D'Sefet?" Recognizing the voice, I reply, "D'Sefet here Captain Picard." Before anything else can be said, 4 of 5 interrupts, "GREETINGS LOCUTUS, WE HAVE BEEN EXPECTING YOU." I can see Picard is a bit panicked at this message but, always the professional he replies, "What is it I can do for you. . . Uh 4 of 5?" "WE WOULD LIKE TO DISCUSS THAT FACE TO FACE LOCUTUS." Relieved they have not beamed aboard the _**Enterprise**_ to begin this discussion Picard eagerly agrees and because or 4 of 5, suggests _**FI-9**_ as a neutral meeting site. "I would like to lodge ppprotest!", I interrupt. "Commander! Is this the proper time for this?!", Captain Picard asks. "I believe so Captain, I would like to ssstate forrr rrrecord the real physical pain Borg hasss caused by using one of my crew, 4 of 5 ass communicatorrr!", I continue. "WE WILL SHORTLY DISCONTINUE OUR USE OF 4 OF 5.", is the Borg's ominous reply. "We are beaming over, Mr. Worf!", Picard informs. In moments he and the Klingon appear on the Control Room's Transporter. Before anything can be said, two, imposingly large, male Borg Drones also appear in the Control Room. Simultaneously I observe both Security-Chief and Mr. Worf stiffen themselves for battle. The air is thick with the smell of fear and apprehension until a surprisingly gentle voice asks, "How is Geordi and Data, Captain Picard?" As the much smaller male Borg steps from behind his two companions, Captain Picard asks, "Hugh?" A smile appears on his delicate, pale face as he answers, "Greeting Locutus! We come in peace." Picard looks relieved and almost as if he is going to embrace this Drone, but instead he begins, "What's this all about Hugh?" "Many things are needed to be talked about Captain.", he answers. "Yes, of course! Commander can we make use of your Office?", Picard replies in a hurried fashion. "At yourrr disposal Captain but, there isss anotherrr party that ssshould be here forrr any meetingsss.", I say, "Kzinti." "It would be hours before they could attend.", Picard complains, wanting, I perceive to get any meeting over with as soon as possible. "Sub-Commanderrr-Flyerrr that hasss been their eyesss and ears ssship is close by. I imagine hisss presence would be an acceptable proxy.", I explain. I hope Picard understands what I am trying to do and, it appears he does because before long seated around the desk in my office is Picard, the Borg called Hugh, Sub-Commander-Flyer and myself. Things have been going badly for the Collective. In fact the Collective as it existed before 'Q' brought it and the Federation together is no more. Knowing the facts on the 'Q' as well as the incident mentioned I cannot help but wonder if that was 'Q''s plan all along. Now after the loss of a Queen, a disastrous fight with Species 8472 in the liquid universe as well as defeats by the Federation, the Borg are in disarray. Many Borg Cubes have either shut down, killing their crew or have self-destructed because of lack of guidance. A few lucky ones have found 'liberated' Borg like Hugh's group to stabilize their existence. For the most part these groups have abandoned the idea of assimilating others and want nothing more than a peaceful place to call home. In return for this, and perhaps occasional assistance, the Borg promise to protect or at least warn the Alpha Quadrant about any problems that might be coming their way and, do their best to, when and where possible, restore assimilated drones to a more normal life. Through all this Sub-Commander-Flyer sits silently, his ears telling me he cannot believe what he is hearing. Of course, none of us sitting in my office have the authority to agree to any of the Borg's requests and Captain Picard does his best to make Hugh understand that. He does however have the authority to promise the Federation Council will be informed of and act on the requests as soon as possible. To that end it is decided one of the Borg's Cubes under Hugh's command should accompany the Federation Fleet to Earth and the other should return to its point of origin. Within two hours of the start of what I thought would be at the least a 'bad day' everyone is on their way home, none the worse for wear. The _**Bastet**_ is on its way to retrieve its charges and if all goes well life on _**FI-9**_ should be back to normal in a few days, a fact I strangely take little comfort in.

"You neglected to inform me the Federation's greatest weapon was a biologic D'Sefet-Commander.", Sub-Commander-Flyer scolds when he calls to inform me he will be departing for Kzinti Space, "It would appear E Purrabus Unum has reached across the vastness of space to infect even the Borg!" "I told you it wasss probably MOST pppowerful weapon everrr.", I respond. "That you did D'Sefet-Commander that you did! I am going to try and return here so I can study the weapon more closely.", he promises with a wiggle of his ears as his image fades from my View Screen.


End file.
